


Behind The Scenes

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Michelle gives her boy a little gift.AU.So not real.





	

“Hey...”

“Hey...”

The smile that comes to Michelle’s face is teasing and, despite himself, Mark can’t help smiling back. 

“So, I have something for you...”

Michelle is smirking even as she lets the girl into the room. 

“One ring rat... have fun babe.”

“Wait...”

“Babe. Seriously... Have fun.”

Michelle was smirking as she let herself out, knowing Mark would figure it out... eventually. He sometimes took a little while to figure things out, but since she’d at least given him permission he couldn’t panic himself when he finally gave in. 

“Sorted?”

“Sorted...”

Michelle is smiling even as she lets herself into the room her best friend was in, she now had some free time to relax with Layla and just talk. 

Meanwhile Mark was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on, although, as he took his time, he was already looking the girl over, trying to figure out what she wanted, and just how much she could handle. 

“So... where exactly did Michelle find you?”

“My... friend kinda set this up.”

“Oh...”

The girl had rolled her eyes slightly. 

“Just... sit down already.”

Mark had, somewhat confusedly, sat down, not quite expecting the girl to kiss him quite so hard. He had, despite himself, given in, pulling her closer, letting the kiss deepen until he had the girl all but sitting on his lap. Slowly the kiss had turned into more. He wasn’t sure who had started this, who had made it go from a kiss to more, but he was more than happy to keep it going. Clothes were soon lost, one at a time, his first, then hers. 

Passion had, finally, taken over. They had moved almost precisely as one. He had groaned slightly into her lips, pulling her down again before pushing himself into her, the both of them setting a pace, working together to bring the passion to the top, control giving way to nothing but lust. The two of them would soon enough reach a peak. It was the first time that they had met like this, but it made sense that the two of them could make sense of what was happening, not least since they had permission from his girlfriend.


End file.
